Un Juego Varios Problemas
by Camila Aloi
Summary: ¿que pasaria si descubrieras que tu mejor amigo esta enamorado de ti? esto es un leve yaoi Toby/Zeo Abyss, si no te gusta el yaoi no leas, si te encanta bienvenido a la lectura.


**UN JUEGO y VARIOS PROBLEMAS**

**Dunamis: espera me haces ver de malote y te mato.**

**Yo: cálmate Dunamis en todo caso será kyoya o Chris el malote.**

**Kyoya: prefiero que sea Dunamis.**

**Chris: yo también lo prefiero.**

**Yo: Basta ya los dos,¡ Dunamis no es malote como ustedes, más kyoya!**

**Dunamis. Gracias Mila siempre me salvas.**

**Yo: No hay porque lindo.**

**Chris: solo lo defiendes porque te parece lindo.**

**Zeo: cierra el orto rubio el conchudo serias vos**

**Kyoya, Chris y Dunamis: ¡Zeo!**

**Zeo: el mismo.**

**Yo: a leer, Chris después me encargo de ti.**

* * *

_Dunamis, Hyoma, Yuki, Chris, Kyoya, King, Masamune, Toby, Zeo, Titi, Gingka Madoka, Kenta, Nile, Aguma, Roxie, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yu, Benkei, Layla, Crystal, Federica y Lara (obvio costo convencer a Kyoya y Chris) están jugando verdad o reto…._

_-_**comienza el juego-**

_-Muy bien empecemos vale… ¿Yu?–pregunto Yuki, todos asienten._

_-Yo empiezo….mmm elijo a ¡Layla!- dijo Yu entusiasmado – ¿verdad o reto?_

_-Mm escojo verdad- dijo Layla confiada._

_-¿Besaste a Toby en público?-pregunto Yu con una sonrisa burlona_

_Layla se sonrojo al igual que Toby – Bueno yo… mm si – respondió aun sonrojada._

_-Muy bien Layla tu turno-dijo Yuki _

_- mmm….. ¡Chris! ¿Verdad o reto?-pregunto Layla al rubio._

_-Escojo verdad- dijo con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa ganadora._

_-¿Es verdad que encuentras atractiva a Roxan?-pregunto Aleu sin dudar._

_Chris se puso colorado y una gota de sudor estilo anime apareció en su cabeza y no le quedó más remedio que contestar Bueno…yo…estén….bueno ¡Si contentos me parece atractiva Roxie!-Roxan estaba sonrojada a más no poder y Dunamis tratando de contener sus enojos (nadie se dio cuenta) para no matar a Chris._

_-Bien tu turno Zeo –dijo yuki._

_-Muy bien escojo a…. ¡Madoka!-dijo Zeo -¿verdad o reto?_

_-Reto-dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Zeo lo que hiso que este grite del susto._

_-Muy bien te reto a… a… ¡decir tu nombre completo! –exclamo Zeo._

_-Mi nombre completo es Madoka Solange Amano **(n/A: re cualquiera eso jajaj fue lo que se me ocurrio)-** dijo Madoka._

_-Wow que sencillo, tu turno King-dijo Yuki viendo al moreno de cabello azul oscuro._

_-¡Masamune!, ¿Verdad o reto?-dijo confiado King _

_-Reto-dijo Masamune._

_-Te reto a ¡confesar que soy más fuete que tú! - dijo King en tono de campeón_

_-Eso nunca lo direeeee-dijo furioso Masamune._

_-Si te niegas no juegas- dijo Toby _

__Ay dios después me encargo de ti Toby, bueno King eres mucho más fuerte que yo ¿feliz?- Dijo vagamente._

_-Si con eso basta- dijo sonriendo King _

_- Bien Titi – dijo Yuki mirando al más pequeño que estaba sentado alado de Dunamis._

_-Ejeje escojo a ¡Yu!- Dijo el pequeño señalando a Yu mientras saltaba de la emoción-¿verdad o reto?_

_-Verdad – dijo sonriendo el niño de ojos verdes_

__Mmm ¡ya se! ¿Por qué porque les pones apodos a todos? -dijo titi sentándose de nuevo con Dunamis._

_-Porque me gusta hacerlos enfadar-dijo sonriendo. _

__Dunamis sigues tu – dijo Yuki mirando al chico de ojos azules oscuros._

_-Bien Titi ¿verdad o reto? – dijo el joven viendo a Titi con una sonrisa tranquila._

_-Verdad. – dijo el niño mirando a los ojos de Dunamis con una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué me levantas siempre tan temprano?- dijo Dunamis aun mirando a titi._

_-Sencillo quiero pasar tiempo contigo y por eso te levanto temprano-dijo titi abrazando a Dunamis- te quiero Dunamis _

_Todos menos los chicos, Dunamis respondió el abrazo de Titi -awwww que ternura- dijeron las chicas._

__Bueno basta de cursilerías ¿quién sigue?-dijo Kyoya a Yuki._

_-Sigues tu Kenta-dijo Yuki._

_-Bien….¡Toby! ¿Verdad o reto?-dijo Kenta viendo a Toby._

_-Verdad- dijo seguro Toby._

_-¿Es verdad que…antes de salir con Layla te gustaba Zeo?- Dijo Kenta_

_-¡Kenta eso no se pregunta!—le regaño Hyoma._

__Déjalo Hyoma, además tiene razón me gustaba Zeo antes de conocer a Layla-dijo Toby al tiempo que Layla lo golpeo._

_¡Se acabó terminamos Tobías L. Duncan!—dijo furiosa y casi deja sordos a todos luego se marchó._

_-¡Layla! – exclamaron todos menos Yu y Titi a los cuales Dunamis y Tsubasa les taparon los oídos para que no escuchen lo que dijo Toby._

_-¿Eso es cierto Toby? –pregunto Zeo a su amigo sorprendido._

_- Si lo es—dijo Toby cuando comenzó a llorar y se alejó corriendo._

_-Toby – dijo Zeo en susurro para luego ir tras su amigo._

_- Bueno sigamos—dijo yuki con cara de póker face. —Federica-dijo yuki viendo a la chica de cabello rojo y ojos lilas como los de Titi._

_-Escojo a Roxie ¿verdad o reto?-dijo tranquila viendo a la chica de ojos café con el cabello negro con las puntas rosas y verde y de piel clara sentada alado de Dunamis._

_-Escojo reto-dijo Roxan._

_-Muy bien te reto a darle un beso en la mejilla a Aguma-dijo viendo a Rox_

_-Bueno –dijo tranquila y lo hiso Dunamis miro a Roxie._

_-Muy bien te toca Hyoma –dijo Yuki viendo a Hyoma_

_-Dunamis ¿verdad o reto?-dijo viendo al joven blader de cabellos claros._

_-Verdad—dijo Dunamis._

_-Di la verdad ¿quien de las chicas tiene los ojos más lindos?-Contesto Hyoma._

_-Mmm –vio a los ojos morados de Hikaru, los verdes de Lara, los cafés de Roxie, los lilas de Fede, los verdes agua de Madoka y Aleu ,por ultimo los celestes de Crystal.—yo diría que los de…. Federica.-contesto Dunamis._

_Federica se sonrojo-Chris tu turno -dijo Yuki._

_-Bien tu—dijo el rubio señalando al joven de cabello castaño con el flequillo naranja de ojos verdes sentado alado de Lara y Kyoya.- ¿verdad o reto?_

_-¡Reto!-contesto Nile._

_-Te reto a besar a Lara—dijo Chris._

_-Vale tápale los ojos a Titi, Dunamis—Dunamis lo hiso y Nile beso a Lara._

_O.o las caras de todos menos de Titi el cual tenía los ojos tapados aun._

**_MIENTRAS TANTO CON TOBY Y ZEO:_**

_Zeo llega y ve a Toby llorando en su habitación arrodillado en el suelo._

_Toby—dijo Zeo tímidamente y Toby se voltea._

_¿Qué quieres?-dijo Toby cuando Zeo vio las manos de Toby con sangre._

_¿Toby que hiciste? –Pregunto Zeo a su amigo agachándose y agarrándolo por las muñecas y noto una de las mangas de la ropa de Toby manchada de sangre-¡Toby contéstame!—dijo Zeo al tiempo que le levanto la manga con sangre y vio que se había cortado el brazo._

_Toby lo miro con ira en sus ojos—déjame ¡Zeo Abyss!—Toby intento zafarse del agarre de Zeo pero no pudo._

_Toby mírame amigo ¿Por qué trataste de suicidarte?-dijo Zeo en un tono mucho más calmado._

_-¡Fue porque no podre estar contigo nunca!—dijo Toby pero antes de que terminara la frase Zeo lo beso en los labios mientras lo abrazaba._

_-¿Quién dice eso? –dijo el chico de cabello café rojizo con las puntas rubias de ojos verde agua a su amigo._

_Esto no es correcto….ahh. —Dijo Toby poniendo su mano donde se cortó.-me duele Zeo_

_Tranquilo vamos con los demás seguro Madoka te ayudara. —Toby solo asiente y va con Zeo._

_**MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMAS:**_

_Aguma te toca-dijo yuki viendo al mayor de los bladers _

_-Escojo a... Gingka ¿verdad o reto?-pregunto Aguma al chico de ojos ámbar._

_-Escojo reto –dijo dudoso el pelirrojo_

_-Ok te reto a bailar como un tarado igual como lo hace Masamune.- Dijo el mayor_

_-Exacto Gingka…. Oye -dijo Masamune mientras Gingka bailaba y todos reían._

_Al momento llegan Toby (aun con su mano apretando su herida) con Zeo ayudándolo ya que Toby perdió mucha sangre después de lo que había hecho. _

_-¡Madoka!-le grito Zeo._

_Todos voltearon y vieron el brazo de Toby ensangrentado - ¡OH dios mío!- dijeron Titi y Yu al unísono._

_-¿Qué te paso Toby? -pregunto asustado Masamune, pero Toby se desmallo y Zeo lo atajo._

_-Te tengo amigo –dijo Zeo con Toby en brazos (Zeo tiene más fuerza de lo que parece) Resiste por favor._

_- ¿Zeo que le ocurrió? -pregunto preocupado King._

_-E-El trato de suicidarse por lo que pregunto Kenta, lo seguí, estaba arrodillado en el piso de su cuarto con un cristal roto en su mano—el no pudo terminar la frase porque comenzó a llorar.- Madoka puedes ayudarlo no me lo perdonare si le ocurre algo—dijo llorando más fuerte mirando a su amigo tendido en sus brazos._

_- Recuéstale en el piso veré que puedo hacer- dijo ella y Zeo obedeció dejando a Toby con cuidado en el suelo, Madoka corrió la mano del blader de la herida la curo y se la vendo.- es todo lo que puedo hacer Zeo hay que esperar._

_-Vale- volvió los ojos a Toby quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. —por favor aguanta amigo, yo no sé qué haría sin ti Toby._

_Masamune se acercó a Zeo y le tomo la mano. —Tranquilo Toby es fuerte –dijo mirando a su amigo inconsciente- Zeo. _

_Titi y Yu estaban abrazados llorando y Dunamis, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Chris y Aguma con la cabeza abajo en ese momento llego Layla porque se había olvidado el teléfono y vio a Toby apoyado en las piernas de Zeo mientras Masamune le acaricia el pelo._

_-¡¿Qué alguien me diga que paso aquí?!-dijo Layla._

_-Lárgate- dijeron Masamune, Zeo y King al unísono—paso esto por culpa tuya._

_- No fue su culpa, fue mía—dijo Kenta._

_-Kengi- dijo Yu aun con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-No debí preguntar eso lo siento mucho—dijo llorando con fuerza._

_-Kenta no es tu culpa enserio -dijo Zeo secándose las lágrimas—Layla vete ahora mismo._

_Layla se fue, Roxie estaba abrazada a Dunamis, Lara a Nile, Crystal a Chris, Hikaru a Kyoya y Federica a Aguma lo que sorprendió a todos_

_30 minutos después_

—_chicos hagan silencio chicos. -Dijo Zeo._

_-mmm ¿Dónde estoy? Zeo, Masamune, King, que paso—Toby intento levantarse pero un dolor punzante en su brazo se lo impidió- ah._

_-Toby me alegro q estés bien—Zeo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que las chicas y Masamune.- creí… creí… que te perdería._

_-Toby asustases a todos- dijo Dunamis acercándose a él para acariciarle el rostro...-a Zeo casi le da un infarto al igual que a Masamune._

_-Dunamis tiene razón casi nos matas del susto más a Zeo claro él estaba desesperado por ti—dijo Masamune sonriéndole_

_Toby logro levantarse y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Zeo. —eres mi mejor amigo gracias Zeo te quiero - se separó de Zeo y este le dio un beso en la frente. _

_Y tú el mío también te quiero –dijo antes de besarlo en los labios Dunamis y Tsubasa les taparon los ojos a Yu y Titi._

_¡OMG!-dijeron todos al instante que Zeo y Toby se separaron ambos sonrojados._

_-Nos perdimos de algo- dijeron Masamune y King al unísono,_

_-Puede ser -dijo Toby bastante sonrojado._

_Jajajjajajajajjajajaj XD_

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**Los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen los OC ósea Federica, Lara y Layla, Crystal y Roxan ojala lo hayan disfrutado. **_

**_yo: reviews, amenazas de muerte, cuenta del psicologo, baldasos de agua, etc. soy flexible._**

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**By: **__**Toby -&-Zeo –fan #**__**1**_

_**(Kyra-Abyss) **_


End file.
